they told my parents i was dead
by Shey-Hime
Summary: not a moster high book.. sorry.. Shey is a girl born of shifters, the gov. tells her parents she died at birth but her older twin brother lived. shey sets out with Austin,her mate to find the others like and unlike her and let them know who and what they really are before they become 'of age' and get tortured and killed. again sorry not a monster high fic but i hav git good reviews
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Chapter 1: Shey

"Hey! Shey! Wait up!" I stopped. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Why?"

"I need to ask you some questions."

"Why?"

"Questioner for science. Can you come to the arcade?"

"Yeah, I guess. We have a couple of hours until we have to leave."

"Sweet! Follow me." He stepped in front of me and led the way. He's almost a foot higher than me. And I'm five foot five.

I live in a government house. Surveillance tapes and all. The only places without surveillance are the wooded area behind my window, and my bedroom/bathroom/closet. They said no one is dumb enough to climb a 200 foot tree to enter the only window there. Austin is though.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"A new arcade just opened up in this part of town." I started getting nervous. "See, here it is." We stopped in front of a decent looking building it looked like fun. "You ready?"

"Yeah." We walked inside.

"Do you want to split a coke?"

I nodded. And he turned and walked to the bar. He came back with a Styrofoam cup. "Where's yours?"

"I drank it already. Here drink." I took the cup from his outstretched hand and took a big gulp. Then another and another, until the cup was empty. I guess I should of suspicious; but it was Austin soo I wasn't really worried he drug me.

His phone rang. It was strangely loud and shrill. "Hello….. Yeah, we're ready." The world tipped as I toppled over. He caught me and lifted me off the ground. A black SUV pulled up to the door. Two men jumped out. One opened the car door. While the other one open the arcade door. Then my body went limp in his arms.

Austin

I called out for her to wait. When I asked if she could come to the arcade and she said she could. I was nervous. I mean we were supposed to leave for my uncle's summer home for two weeks; but we needed here out now before they could change their mind about letting her go.

I led her to the new arcade across town. When we entered I asked if she wanted to split a coke. While she waited I filled the cup with half of a bottle of coke. Then I spiked it. She drank it with out question as to why it wasn't in a bottle. When she had drunk all of it my phone rang. It was Jermaine, my uncle.

"Hello?"

"Are y'all ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready." She toppled over. I caught her and lifted her off the ground. The car pulled up in front. And Mario and Mikey jumped out. Mario opened the car door. While Mikey opened the front arcade door. Her body went limp as I got into the car. Then I asked the Questions. One after the other. "How long will she be out? Does she know what we are? What she is?"

"No. Did you?" when I shook my head he continued. "How old is she?"

"She turns 17 in a month."

"Yo! Jermaine, she ain't gonna be turnnin' on us, is she?" We all look at Mario. "What? Y'all all know you wanna know, too. I just beat ya to it." Mikey shook his head.

"No. she ain't gonna turn all wulf on us now. We don't change until we're seventeen. You know that. Ya friggin moron." Mario went to punch Mickey when Jermaine yelled "all right you two! That's enough! Now calm down. The both of ya."

"Guys shut up! She's waking up." They all looked at me and Jermaine got off at the next exit. We had already traveled through two states. "Shey? Are you ok?" Her eyes flutter open.

Shey

"Did you take me?" He nodded. "Will I be safe?" he nodded again. "They lied. They told my parents I was dead. And they said I'm normal." The car swerved.

"Watch it, Jermaine!" Austin yelled at the driver. "What do you mean? And how do you know?"

"Your not the only on who can climb a few hundred feet. I climbed to the net servers on top of the house. Hacked into the main frame and read my files. The files said my parents were told I died. But my twin brother lived. They said I wasn't normal. And that something unnatural was in my blood. And that if I showed signs of my inherited genes they would kill me; by doing experiments and that if they lost me I had a tracking device."

"What? Where at?"

"My left forearm. I think. The file wasn't very specific. But I fill something there." Jermaine stopped the car in a crowded parking lot.

"Austin, get the kit." Austin reached back behind the seat and pulled out a machine. He held it up to my forearm. It beeped four times. He said "Yep, there's a tracking device there all right."

"We're going to my summer home. Like we are supposed to. You'll call your adoptive parents and tell them you are all right." We all nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2: Shey

Mikey and Mario were dropped of about 30 miles away. Then we proceeded to the house. When we got inside I called my 'parents'. "Hi, mom. I'm good we just got there. Yeah it's beautiful. Oh, no. his uncle said 'Y'all are not to be within 8 feet of each other; unless you are in front of me. I brought her out here with a promise to her parents that y'all would not do anything inappropriate.' Ha ha. Yeah it was hilarious. Austin's face turned all red. He looked so cute! I wanted to kiss him. Oh, no I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato. Hang on, Austin wants to tell you something."

I held the phone out to him but he just yelled "She did!" I could here my mom laughing. "Uncle wants to say hey." Jermaine took the phone and said "Go unpack kids." So we left. He came back a few minutes later and said "They say they love you and hope you have a good time."

At nine pm I was reading a book when Austin knocked on my open door. "Can I come in?" I nodded and he walked in, shut the door, and sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm really glad you could come with us."

"Me, too." I sounded slightly breathless. He cupped my face in his hands as I tilted my head back. Our lips connected as gun shoots were fired out side my door. I screamed as Austin shoved me to the ground. The door flew open and six masked men walked into the room. Austin jumped on two of them. Only to be pulled of by the other two. I screamed again as the last two came after me. One grabbed me by the hair and put a knife to my throat. "Boy, if I were you I'd stop struggling or your girlfriend might loose her pretty head." Austin stopped. And they lead us into the living room. A man in a black ski mask held a machine over my head. It beeped two times and said "Tracking device not yet activated. Not embedded in bone. Can be removed without extreme pain. Placed directly under skin surface of left forearm. Not activated if destroyed."

They did the same thing to Jermaine and Austin. But I was the only one with a tracking device.

"Take it out. Can't have them finding our pretty little prize, now can we?"

Three guys tied Austin to the chair facing me. Jermaine was already tied to a chair behind him. The other eight held me down while the last one cut my arm and pulled the tracker device out of my arm making me wince.

When he got it out; He bandaged my arm and felt my pockets for my cell phone. They placed it on the table with Austin's and Jermaine's. Four guys grabbed Austin. And five grabbed Jermaine. They originally had two with me but I struggled. Then the last came over and jabbed me with a needle and pushed something into my arm. Jermaine yelled "You can kill her!" as they shut the door. Then the driver took off. "Mikey! She has asthma! You can kill her!"

"You think you would have told me that before! Austin did you know?"

"Well yeah! But you didn't want her to know. So, I couldn't just say 'Hey you should keep your inhaler on you. Because where pretending to be kidnapped.' So, I didn't think."

"We've got medical equipment at transport. It's about 30 minutes away. I'll call it in." He got out his phone and dialed. Austin knelt beside me. "It might not even affect her breathing. It was just to calm her down. And It sho-"

He was cut off by my wheezing. "Hey! We got them! But we need an ambulance from transport to meet us half way!" He shut the phone and sped up. "They said they should be on us in about 10 minutes.

"Shey take deep breathes! Try to calm down." Jermaine said before he answered his ringing phone. "Pull over!" Mikey swerved and stopped the car as the Ambulance pulled up in front of us.

They got out as Austin jumped down with me in his arms. He ran to the medics while hollering "We'll meet you there!" They put a wig on Austin and me.

The paramedics hooked me up to a machine to tell my oxygen levels. And put a mask on my face. They put another needle in my arm to counter act the sedative. 10 minutes later I was breathing normal.

The paramedic taking my vitals said "She's looking good. We're at transport now. We're going to meet your uncle." They got out of the back and helped me down. Jermaine came over "You good. There giving us two inhalers to take with us. Where flying out to Hawaii to met your parents. We are going to take the copter. So let's go." They loaded us into the copter and took off. I don't know exactly how long it took. Just that I was asleep when we landed.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your docu

Chapter 3: Shey

I heard a man's voice. "Does she know?"

I felt Austin lay me down on a soft fluffy pillow. "No." That simple word sent the man off running. I opened my eyes. And Austin looked down at me. "Hey, I'm going to sleep on your floor. Is that okay?"

"No." I waited for that to sink in. "Your going to sleep in the bed." He smirked and crawled into the bed beside me. "Austin?"

"What?"

"What don't I know?" the answer brought a look of pain and fear to his face.

"I... Can we wait until morning? I'd like to keep you innocent for one more night." He looked at me. "I… I don't want to lose you. Maybe if I tell you, you might still want me. But you won't be the same." I nodded. Then his lips found mine. And we were lost in our selves. It was just us. And I didn't want that to change… Ever.

The next morning I dressed and took a shower. A guy that looked like me led me to the living room. There were no available seats so I sat on the floor by Austin and leant my head on his knee. This, since it was him, began playing with my hair. I swatted his hand away and said "You'll make me fall asleep again."

"Come here." I crawled into his lap and laid my head on his shoulder. "Shey this is your dad." He pointed at the man who sat beside a boy. "And this is your twin brother, Jason. We're usually born in pairs."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What do you mean 'we'!?" I looked from the concern on my biological dad to the anger on my brother to the pain on Austin.

The boy answered "'We' are shifters. Shifters are humans that, at the age of 17, tap into there ancestries' powers and change into an animal. We are wolfs."

"Then it's not a lie?"

"What's not a lie?"

"The stories the wolves told me." A look of confusion crossed their faces. "About me being one of them. And the dreams of me running in the forest. Too low and too fast to be human."

"You dream of them, too?" Jason looked at me like I was his savior. And he was not alone anymore.

"Yes, I do." Silence filled the room until dad broke it.

"Who's hungry?" Everybody got up and headed to the kitchen. I walked past the open glass door. And saw the forest in my dreams. A wolf stepped out of the clearing as I stepped over the thresh hold. We walked to each other. I stuck my hand out and whispered "I'm home mom."

"You know who she is?" I whirled around to find my dad. I nodded. "How?" Jason walked up from the door. I looked at the wolf. I see her in my dreams and another wolf, too.

"What other wolf?" Jermaine and Austin walked up. I heard a gasp and my mother transformed back. "Mrs. Denton, what other wolf?"

"Her match." She wrapped me in a hug. And said. "We need to talk."

ment here...


End file.
